Mastermind (Martinique Wyngarde)
Biography Martinique Wyngarde is one of the daughters of the illusionist, Jason Wyngarde . She has an intense hatred for her half-sister, Lady Mastermind (the two repeatedly insult each other). She hates her sister for "stealing the spotlight", while her sister hates her for being a "skank". She teamed up with Arcade to frame Wolverine for several murders in London. One of the victims had been a friend of Gambit's. Gambit went to London, where he was pitted against Wolverine by Martinique. She eventually turned the tables on Arcade by giving him a recurring nightmare. At this point, she used the alias Martinique Jason. Brotherhood of Mutants Martinique later joined an incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Mystique. This Brotherhood was involved in another assassination attempt on the Senator Robert Kelly, who at the time was running for the United States presidency. The Brotherhood were defeated by the X-Men and a dying Pyro, who sacrificed his life to save Kelly. During the encounter, she was placed in a coma by Cable. X-Corp She was later removed from a hospital by Multiple Man, for use in Banshee's paramilitary mutant police group, X-Corps. Martinique's powers were employed to keep the supervillain members of the group, Blob, Avalanche and Fever Pitch under Banshee's control. She was eventually awoken by Mystique, who had infiltrated the group under the disguise of the mutant Surge. The two women then "freed" the villain members of the X-Corps and used them to lay waste to Paris. They were defeated by the X-Men. M-Day After M-Day, Martinique was found amnesiac and catatonic in her costume in the streets of San Francisco. After meeting a trio of aged hippies and entering their minds, seeing their innermost desires, as a favor to them, she began transforming the city into how it was back in 1969, and was known as the Goddess. Divided We Stand Angel arrives in San Francisco to meet up with the other X-Men there but slipped into the illusion himself but managed to contact Cyclops and Emma Frost in the Savage Land for help. The two come to San Francisco to investigate his disappearance but end up investigating what happened to San Francisco. Martinique, partying, soon finds out that Emma is trying to get into her head. She defends herself from the psychic probe and literally calls the cops. She backtracks the psychic probe to find out that they are the X-Men before quickly remembering all that she had forgotten, including her name. She then uses the hippie X-Men, Angel, Iceman, Warpath and Hepzibah to confront the two X-Men. Emma manages to defeat Martinique and shatter her city-wide illusion with a psychic attack, but the illusionist manages to escape and is found by a woman who is later revealed to be Madelyne Pryor and offers her a position in the Sisterhood of Mutants. Sisterhood of Mutants Madelyne and the Sisterhood approach Lady Mastermind, who is at a graveyard mourning her father. When Madelyne makes her offer, Regan draws her gun and threatens to shoot. Madelyne, however, promises to resurrect Regan's father; Martinique (who is excited at the prospect of her father's resurrection) grudgingly confirms this as true, also adding she still loathes her sister. Regan joins the Sisterhood and together they perform a spell involving Kwannon's body and a captive Psylocke, restoring her to her original body. Later she and Chimera attack Cyclops, Dazzler and Northstar while the rest of the Sisterhood attack the X-Men. Mastermind is revealed to have been seriously injured during the battle with the X-Men, but subsequently manages to escape along with the Sisterhood. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathic Illusions: can project sophisticated illusions that are indistinguishable from reality. However, she also has the added ability of low-level telepathy, which she uses to glean information from her victims to make the illusions even more realistic. She can also project the illusion directly into a person's mind. Mastermind Category:Brotherhood Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths